


Beyond Repair

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for "You were never my first choice" and "I hate you and I hate that I love you"





	Beyond Repair

“You were never my first choice.” Those words had shattered you. Deep inside you had known. In a dark place you didn’t acknowledge and neither did he. You knew if given the opportunity Kota Ibushi would turn his back on you and run back to his first love Kenny Omega. This despite the fact that Kenny had betrayed him in the worst way. Kota still loved that asshole. 

Now Kota had come back to New Japan and tangled up with Kenny again. You and Kota had started fighting almost non-stop since their reunion. This was exactly what you had been afraid of when Kota had told you he wanted to go back to Japan. Despite his protestations to the contrary you knew the move had put your relationship on borrowed time. Yet you had never thought it would turn Kota into someone you didn’t recognize. Your Kota would have never said those words to you. 

He had walked out after uttering them. He had seen what they did to you, but there was no remorse on his face. You supposed you should be happy for that small fact. If he had looked the least bit sorry you probably would have clung onto the relationship. Instead you had crawled into bed with some ice cream and bawled your eyes out for hours like a cliché romance movie. You mourned the loss of your love and the demise of your relationship. You cried for the loss of your Kota. Your sweet, happy go lucky, loving boyfriend Kota. You cried for yourself. Now you were all cried out, sitting in your bed with empty ice cream carton occupying Kota’s space. He should have been home by now. The least he could have done was sent you a text or given you a call to let you know he wasn’t coming. 

Unable to stop you imagined he was over with Kenny. Kenny was probably kissing Kota’s soft lips right now. The lips that were still yours. Despite how rocky things currently were, the two of you were still together. You lived together for goodness sake. You had moved to a foreign country for the man. For what? For him to run back to his old lover at the first opportunity. 

You knew what you had to do. You were never going to be the girl that tolerated cheating. Grabbing a suitcase you began methodically packing Kota’s clothing, folding them precisely and putting them into the case. When the first was full you pulled out the next, not allowing yourself to think as you robotically packed his life away into a few suitcases and duffle bags. You froze with one of his shirts in hand as you heard the front door open before sniffing and continuing your task. You knew the second he was in the door way, could feel the tension in the air trying to suffocate you. 

“What are you doing?” Kota asked, his voice emotionless as it usually was when he spoke to you lately. It was as if Kenny had drained all of his passion. At least the passion towards you. 

“How is Kenny?” You asked bitterly. You wished you had the same capacity for impassiveness that Kota seemed to have mastered. 

“That’s why you’re doing this? You’re throwing a fit over me seeing my friend? What? I’m not allowed to have friends.” Kota asked. 

“Oh you can have all the friends you want.” You said spinning around to glare at him. “It’s when you fuck them that I have a problem.” 

For the first time there was a chink in Kota’s armor, the briefest flash of guilt before he quickly schooled his expression. 

“Don’t do this Y/N.’ Kota said softly giving you a glimpse of your Kota. You turned away. You couldn’t look at him and do this. It had to be done. He loved Kenny. More than he loved you. That was obvious. Things couldn’t continue like this. Your heart couldn’t take it. 

“I hate you and I hate that I love you.” You whispered brokenly. “I hate that I’m not enough. That I never was. I hate that you let me think that I was. I hate that you lied to me and told me that coming to Japan didn’t mean a thing. That Kenny didn’t matter. And I hate that I believed you.” You fell to your knees, sobs wracking your body as Kota stood hesitantly in the doorway. 

“Just go.” You said, voice hoarse from your sobs. “Take your stuff and get out.” You didn’t move until long after Kota had vacated the apartment. Sitting on your knees on the floor as you sat in the empty silence of what had once been a home. 

Now it was just a house.


End file.
